Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Archiv6
Jedi-Con Autorentreff Erstmal du weißt ja dass darüber eine Diskussionsseite erstellt wurde und hast meines Wissens die Idee für Gut empfunden, möchtest du da nicht mitmachen? Wenn doch, dann gib bitte deine Teilnahme an, sonst gibts Probleme mit den Möglichkeite wo du schläfst und so;). Desweiteren habe ich gehört, dass ihr darüber diskutiert wieviele Benutzer:XY/XY Seiten man haben darf, da ich vorhabe bald eine eigene Geschichte zuschreiben und diese hier zu präsentieren, sehe ich darin einen Konflikt, da ich dieses Autorentreff auf einer solchen Seite erstehen habe lassen, d.h. die Diskussion darüber. Daher frage ich dich ob man diese Diskussion auch woanders fortführen könnte? Viele Grüße Boba 22:04, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Nubian-327 Frage an Ben Kenobi:Die -327-Nubian gab es die, mit anderen Farben auch für den Zivilenmarkt? Ret Bao-Dur 19:59, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Bao-Dur! Wie soll ich diesen Quatsch denn wissen?! Es interessiert doch nun wirklich niemanden (außer dir), was du hier andauernd über die Schiffe fragst. Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber es gibt sicherlich Wichtigeres. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:02, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ruhig Blut... Diese Fragen kann man ganz einfach beantworten, indem man Schlussfolgerungen zieht. Cody hat mal so passend geschrieben: Bao-Dur sucht auf jede Frage eine Antwort, und das stimmt! Aber ich muss doch sagen, dass ist kein Quatsch! Diese Fragen sind enorm wichtig, aber das wird hier nicht verstanden.... Und in der Tat, es gibt Wichtigeres, z.B. das Jedi-Con Treffen oder ein Jedipedia-Autorentreffen. Wenn du mir dazu was sagen kannst dann wäre das fast schon perfekt. Bis dann Grievours ähh Ben Bao-Dur 21:34, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn Cody das sagt, dann frag doch ihn nächstens. Zur Jedi-Con kann dir bislang noch niemand was sagen, wegen des Autorentreffs kontaktierst du am besten Boba. Ben Kenobi Admin 21:41, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Überarbeitung meiner erstellten Artikel Hallo Ben. Du lässt meine Artikel ja echt alt aussehen, nachdem du sie mit Daten aus dem ersten Teil überarbeitet hast. Beruhige mich wenigstens und sag mir, dass meine Anfänge nicht schlecht waren. :) Ich habe mich bemüht, alle zur Verfügung stehenden Fakten aus Teil II dort einfließen zu lassen. Hast du eigentlch schon den Söldner Artikel gelesen? Was denkst du bis jetzt über den inhalt und die form? E.B 23:08, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hehe, ja. Leg dir doch mal den ersten Teil zu, dann kannste auch mehr schreiben! Die Anfänge sind ganz OK, sind aber in diesen beiden Fällen der "Überarbeitungsschere" zum Opfer gefallen... Aber nun, besser etwas, als gar nix! Ich schau mir den Söldner-Artikel gleich mal an. Und wegen Bildern aus KotOR (II): Immer bei mir anfragen, ja? Ben Kenobi Admin 23:11, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Alles klar! E.B 23:13, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nun, was sagst du zu dem Söldnerartikel? E.B 23:27, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Sieht doch schon ganz gut aus. Vergiss aber nicht die Kategorien und den en-Link (en:Mercenary). Außerdem solltest du vielleicht bei den Söldnern Ebene 3 Überschriften ( Jango Fett ) benutzen. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:32, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gewinnspiel Wann kommen denn die vier besten Teilnehmer aus Episode I ? E.B 00:13, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Am Freitag. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:14, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich hab bis jetzt als einziger 2 Rundensiege. Oh es kribbelt uhuhu!!!! Bild:;-).gif E.B 00:17, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das sind keine Rundensiege. Das heißt nur, dass du unter den 4 Leuten mit den meisten Punkten warst. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:18, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja, aber ich habe als einziger in zwei Runden mit die meisten Punkte. :) E.B 00:20, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Rein interessehalber, was sind denn die Bewertungskritierien und wie ist das Punktesystem aufgebaut? Oder wird das erst nach Ablauf des Gewinnspiels erläutert um keinen zu beeinflussen? Steffen Gebhart 00:45, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist ein offenes Geheimnis: Jeder Admin bestimmt 10 Favoriten, die je nach Platzierung Punkte bekommen (Platz 10 = 1 Punkt, Platz 1 = 10 Punkte). Das ist einfach und überschaubar und nicht wirklich etwas, was man geheimhalten muss. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:47, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mitwirkung am Artikel der Verbannten Ich würde, nachdem ich die zweite Schlacht von Yavin fertiggeschrieben habe, gerne auch meinen Namen in die UC Box mit reinpacken. Darf ich da mitmachen? E.B 22:47, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich antworte Mal, nuja also E.B ich weis deine angebotene Hilfe zu schätzen, dochleider ist es schon schwer genug alleine mit Ben das durchzu ziehen, da doch jeder einen anderen Schreibstil hat als der andere. Dch verfüge ich bei Ben noc über die möglichkeit ihn über ICQ zu kontaktieren. Wenn ich und Ben mit dem Artikel fertig sind, kannst du natürlich jederzeit nochmals den Artikel überarbeiten, ich hoffe zwar das dies nicht nötig sein wird, aber fühle dich jetzt nicht irgendwie ausgeschlossen oder so aber ich denke das wir es bei Zwei belassen sollten Gruß Jango 23:12, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja ja, aber da sind ja bestimmt zehn unbearbeitete Überschriften mit den ganzen Planeten, wo sie überall im zweiten Teil war. Wenn ihr damit fertig werdet, ist ja gut, aber schafft ihr das auch wirklich zu zweit? E.B 23:26, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Sicher schaffen wir das :), ich versteh zwar das du gerne mitmachen willst, aber zu dritt wird es nur noch schwieriger als es ohnehin schon ist, wenn wir fertig sind, dann kannste ja mal dein Auge drüber werfen Jango 15:24, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Werde ich. Wenn ihr Probleme habt, dann könnt ihr mich ja auch fragen. Hey, weißt du was, ich spiele das in den nächsten Wochen dieser so schön langen Sommerferien noch mal durch und kann dann vielleicht an der einen oder anderen Stelle besonders hilfreich sein. E.B 17:56, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Die Verbannte Guten abend erstmal, ich entschuldige mich erstmal dafür das ich dich bei deine arbeit gestört haben und hoffe du verzeihst mir. Ich wusste das leider nicht, da ich mich heute erst angemeldet habe. Ich werd besser in Zukunft darauf achten :Ist ja kein Problem, man muss sich ja auch erstmal ein wenig zurechtfinden. Und noch ein kleiner Hinweis: Diskussionsbeiträge muss man immer signieren. Dies tust du, indem du 4 Tilden (~~~~) hinter den Beitrag setzt. So weiß auch jeder, wer da etwas geschrieben hat. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:09, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok super danke für dein Verständnis, ich hab schon Leute kennen gelernt die hätten anders reagiert. MaceWindu 23:45, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Verschiebung Ich habe versehentlich zuerst die Disku der Schlacht verschoben. Dann wieder zurück. Dann war da aber ne Weiterleitung als ich versucht habe,was ich eigentlich vorhatte.Bild:;-).gifBild:;-).gifBild:;-).gif E.B 02:59, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Passt schon... Ben Kenobi Admin 03:01, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich fürchte leider nein. Die Bezeichnung "Angriff der Hinterbliebenen auf Yavin" ist jetzt nur ne Weiterleitung. Das soll aber der Name sein. Die vorherige Bezeichnung, wo das "(13 NSY)" erwähnt wird, soll ja gerade weg, da das Datum nicht sicher ist, weil Moddi und ich darüber diskutiert haben. E.B 03:05, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::E.B, benutz Doppelpunkte! Das Datum ist sehr wohl sicher. Allerdings hab ich mich vertan: Es muss 12 NSY heißen (Quelle: New Essential Chronology). Ich kümmer mich eben drum. Ben Kenobi Admin 03:08, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) SW-Musik Ich hab mir mal deine Benutzerseite angeschaut und bei deiner lieblings SW-Musik endlich den titel gefungen den ich schon so lange gasucht haben. Nämlich Cantina Band. Ich danke dir MaceWindu 09:14, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Ben Kenobi Admin 11:24, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bossk Bilder Ich habe gesehen dass du bei zwei Bilder von Bossk eine Vorlage Bildquelle gemacht hast aber dort war doch shcon eine Quelle. Nämlich The New Essential Chronology --Der Heilige Klingone 14:56, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Dann nenn mir bitte die Seite. Ich konnte das Bild in meiner Ausgabe nicht finden. Ben Kenobi Admin 14:57, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, Kommando zurück, ich habs doch gefunden. Man sollte sich nicht auf den Namensindex verlassen... Ben Kenobi Admin 14:59, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Okay gut. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:04, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Inhaltsverzeichnis Wie bekomme ich ein Inhaltsverzeichnis in meine Benutzerseite oder in Beiträgge??? Bitte hilf mir!!! Ich sag schon mal Danke im voraus. MaceWindu 15:12, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Schreib an die gewünschte Stelle __TOC__. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:13, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ok Danke nochmalMaceWindu 15:23, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Und wenn man nicht will, dass eins reinkommt, dann schreibt man , oder wie? MfG Kyle 16:46, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Genau Kyle, allerdings sollte man bei sowas ein ... davor setzten, denn dann wird der Wikicode nicht ausgeführt, sondern einfach nur als Geschriebenes angezeigt, ich hab das bei dir mal kurz ergänzt. ;) Boba 16:54, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fan-Fiction :Lies doch mal meinen Artikel über die Al'verde-Klasse auf meiner Benutzerseite. Wie findest du ihn? E.B 16:24, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) STAP Im Kompendium Buch stehte über den STAP er sei mit dem Lufthacken von Desing her verwand. Gibt es zum Lufthacken Infos oder Bilder? Es würde mich nämlich interressieren, da ich den STAP erweitern will. Ret Bao-Dur 18:31, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Schau doch mal in der Wikipedia nach. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:32, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wie bitte? Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Im Kompendium steht der STAP sei mit dem im zivilen Flugverkehr(in STAR WARS) verwendeten Lufthaken verwannt, wieso sollte ich in der Wikipedia etwas finden? Bao-Dur 19:12, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Er hat sich wohl verschrieben und meint wohl die Wookieepedia nehme ich mal an, aber das liegt doch auf der Hand das Ben sich dort verschrieben hat oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:16, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Oh, Mist. Ja, genau, das sollte Wookieepedia heißen! Bild:;-).gif Äh, aber was genau ist ein Lufthaken? Ben Kenobi Admin 22:34, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tja also ich habe da nur eine Vermutung: Man muss sich einen STAP ohne die Laser vorstellen und dann noch eine Rückenstütze, weil sich die ganze Zeit an den Lenkerstangen fest krallen ist etwas anstrengend. Das ist meine Vermutung. Bao-Dur 06:55, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sith-Kodex Hallo Ben! Wir brachen mal deine Hilfe! Du kennst dich doch gut mit KotOR aus oder und hast auch den Roman Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit! Wir haben da ein Problem mit dem Sith-Kodex! Weiters dazu findest du hier! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:12, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitung von Bildern Hey Ben, ich habe ja jetzt das Bild "Blockade_von_Onderon.jpg" in den Artikel "Onderonianischer Aufstanf" eingefügt. Ich habe das bei Paint erstmal auf das richtige Format zurechtgeschnitten. Dabei musste ich oben noch einen schwarzen Rand hinmachen, der sich mit dem All aber wunderbar verträgt und gar nicht auffällt. Geht das in Ordnung? E.B 16:59, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Du sollst mich nach den Bildern selbst fragen, nicht nach denen, die du hochgeladen hast. Ich sehs mir mal an. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:02, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Warum gelöscht? War doch hübsch? E.B 17:06, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Schau dir das neue an, dann weißt du, warum. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:07, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Spoilerwarnungen Ich hab bemerkt, dass du die Spoilerwarnungen aus den Artikeln Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit und Hurst entfernt hast. Bei ersterem nehme ich an, dass es dort keine neuen Informationen (in "Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit") gab, aber beim zweiten hast du als Grund angegeben, dass der Roman seit dem 13.06. raus ist. Die Warnung soll aber bis einen Monat nach dem Erscheinen drin bleiben. Gab es da sonst noch Gründe? - Obi-Wan K. Admin 19:03, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wie du sagst: Bei Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit ist alles bekannt. Ich find die Frist im Allgemeinen aber zu lang. Eigentlich halte ich es sowieso für unnötig, überhaupt Spoilerwarnungen auf deutsche Bücher zu setzen. Aber egal, sollen die Warnungen halt drin bleiben. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:59, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gewinnspiel Und bis zu der Nennung der besten Vier der sechsten Runde müssen wir noch eine Woche warten? E.B 01:03, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mensch, frag doch nicht immer! Bild:;-).gif Es hängt ja nicht von mir ab, wann die anderen ihre Stimmen abgeben. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:15, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry, ich bin nur jetzt echt gespannt, wie ein Wookie-Bogenspanner Bild:;-).gif E.B 01:17, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Musst dich halt noch ein wenig gedulden... Ben Kenobi Admin 01:19, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) STAP-Frage Tagchen! Du hast meine Vermutung/Frage noch nicht ganz beantwortet. Kann es sein, dass in BattlefrontI einige Fehler sind? Z.B. auf kashyyyk/docks heißt es MTT angreifen und AT-TEs schützen. Aber von beiden fehlt jed Spur. Im handbuch steht auch etwas von einem MTT, aber im Spiel gibt es keinen. Gibt es einen Weg das weg zumachen? Ret Bao-Dur 12:30, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe keine Ahnung. Außerdem bin ich auch nicht so der Battlefront-Experte. Und: Nein, wegmachen geht nicht. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:34, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Zayne Carrick Ich habe heute morgen das mit den Jedi gelesen, die ihre Padawane umgebracht haben. Das waren aber welche, die dafür aus dem Orden ausgestoßen wurden, oder so, richtig? E.B 15:04, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ne wurden sie eigendlich nicht! Zumindest bis jetzt in der Comic Rehe noch nicht kann für dich aber nochmal nachschauen wenn du willst! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:07, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Die Meister wollten Zayne ursprünglich ebenfalls töten, da er aber zu spät kam, konnten sie ihn als Schuldigen darstellen und somit ihre Tat vertuschen. Selbst den Jedi-Rat (mit Vandar, Vrook und Atris) haben sie belogen. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:10, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Dann sind sie aber doch selber der dunklen Seite anheim gefallen, richtig? Und wer war nun eigentlich der Sith, den sie gesehen haben? E.B 15:11, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Sagen wir so: Sie haben ein ambivalentes Verhältnis zur Hellen Seite. Sie wollten den Orden vor dem Bösen durch einen ihrer Padawane bewahren, welcher es sein würde, konnten sie jedoch nicht sagen und töteten alle. Es ist aber auch fraglich, ob Zayne zum Sith wird. Laut einiger Spekulationen könnte Zayne es wirklich sein (man denkt an Nihilus), aber der rote Raumanzug verweist auch auf andere, zumal im 2. Band ein Jedi aus Revans Armee einen roten Raumanzug trägt. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:17, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aber dann hätte Anakin Skywalker ja auch keinen Hang zur dunklen Seite, als er zu Darth Vader wurde, sondern auch nur ein "ambivalentes Verhältnis" zur hellen Seite, da er die Jedi als was schlechtes betrachtet und sich selber nicht als was Böses ansieht. Ebenso wie Dart Sidious ("Das Böse hängt vom Blickwinkel des Betrachters ab) E.B 15:20, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ein klares "Jein". Die Meister sind ja selbst keine Sith, sie wollten nur den Jedi-Orden vor Unheil bewahren und töteten deshalb sozusagen als kleineres Übel ihre Padawane. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:27, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja. Und Anakin tötet als (in seinen Augen) kleines Übel all die Jünglinge und Jedi, um die Republik und das Imperium vor den Jedi zu schützen, was in seinen Augen für DAS GUTE notwendig ist. E.B 15:29, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Nein das ist doch nicht richtig! Das sind doch keine kleinen Morde, der Typ ist ein böser Sith Lord wenn du mal siehst das er sogar seine Eigenden Leute tötet und so und zu den Meistern nochmal sie sind nicht ausgewiesen worden, meine ich zumindest, den sie traten im Zweiten Band als letztes vor den Rat und der sagte ihnen nur das er es nicht gut fande und ihnen den Auftrag Zayne zu suchen wegnehmen würde, meines Erachtns habe ich das auch im Artikel erwähnt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:32, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich glaube das hast du gesagt. Aber Anakin sieht sich selber nicht als was Böses, also ist er im eigentlichen Sinne auch nicht Böse. Überhaupt gibt es eigentlich nichts Böses, da alle die Böses tun von der Richtigkeit ihrer Sache überzeugt sind. Selbst der gemeine (einfache Dieb) hat irgendwo im Kopf für seine Tat eine moralische Rechtfertigung, die es im erlaubt so zu handeln. Es gibt kein "Böses".E.B 15:36, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Wenn du nach dem Töten Unschuldiger gehst, wäre Anakin schon in Episode II ein Sith gewesen. Die Meister haben vor dem Rat die Verantwortung übernommen - aber nur dafür, bei Zayne versagt zu haben. Vrook allerdings hat ihnen, aufgrund ihrer Unfähigkeit den Padawan zu finden, das Kommando über die Suchaktion entzogen und ihnen Einzelaufträge zugewiesen. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:37, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wieso denn Unfähigkeit? Zayne ist auf der hellen Seite geblieben und wollte nur sein Leben retten. Deswegen ist er abgehauen.E.B 15:39, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Na, sie haben Zayne ja nicht erwischt. Und das andere bestreitet ja niemand. Das Problem ist nur, dass außer Gryph, Jarael und Camper keiner von seiner Unschuld weiß (außer den Meistern natürlich). Ben Kenobi Admin 15:41, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ach stimmt, das hatte ich jetzt echt vergessen. Der Rat würde die vier lügenden Jedi gewiss aus dem Orden ausschließen, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste, oder?E.B 15:42, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::@E.B: Ja stimmt er wollte nur sein Leben retten und ist dann gefohlen, er könnte aber ein Sith werden er hat ja den Meistern angekündigt das er sie töten werde und so mal abwarten wie es weiter geht! Bin schon ganz gespant!:) E.B die Doppelpunkte nicht vergessen! :::@Ben Kenobi: Ja man kann aber halt vermuten das Raana Tey mit Lucien noch weiter sucht! Zumindest Raana Tey tut es offizell! Man kann also vermuten das die anderen 3 Meister da auch mit drinne stecken und ähm haben die im Jedi Rat nicht gesagt das sie die Padawane nicht töten sollten sondern zu ihnen hätten bringen sollen, das Beweisst ja das sie von seiner Unschuld wissen oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:46, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Wann kommt den die nächste Comicfolge raus? Und wieso ,verdammt noch mal, sehe ich diese coolen Star Wars Comics nie in irgendwelchen Regalen in Supermärkten oder Tankstellen? Wo bekomme ich die denn?????? E.B 16:01, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Vergiss nicht, dass man auch vermutet, das Lucien Darth Nihilus werden könnte. Für Sion gibts ja noch nen anderen Kandidaten... Keine Ahnung - im Zweifelsfall immer bei Amazon.de gucken. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:03, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Die Normale keleine Comic Serie kommt jeden zweiten Monat heraus und müsste bei einem Kisosk zu finden sein! Die Sonderbände kannst du im Buchladen bestellen lassen oder bei amazon.de bestellen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:05, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wie kommst du zu so konkreten Vermutungen über die Personen hinter Darth Sion und Darth Nihilus? E.B 16:09, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Schau dir mal die betreffenden Artikel in der Wookieepedia an. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:25, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) ICQ Kannst du mal bei ICQ On kommen? --Der Heilige Klingone 17:36, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) : MM bist du noch da, ich würde gerne über ICQ mit dir reden. Diese Diskussion willst du nicht hier führen. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:13, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Order 66 auch für Senatoren? Su'cuy! Ich habe gerade Ep III gelesen und da ist mir etwas aufgefallen: Mail Organa kommt zum Jeditempel und willl darein. Die Klone wollenihn erschießen, doch ein Jedi rettet ihn. Nun die Frage: Senatoren haben meines Wissens Immunität, also dürften die Klone ihn gar nicht angreifen, sondern nur nach draußen bringen. Bao-Dur 18:47, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Zeugenbeseitigung? Ben Kenobi Admin 22:38, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Zeugenbeseitigung? Was meinst du wäre passiert hätten die Klone Bail über den haufen geschossen? Er war recht bekannt und einflussreich, also hätte es Aufruhr gegeben. Und außerdem: es hätten bestimmt an die tausend andere Laute in Gleitern das Massaker mit bekommen Bao-Dur 06:55, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mein Link Schau dir bitte mal kurz meinen Link in der Diskussion von Benutzer:Darth Kallios an und sag mir, wie du das findest. E.B 00:50, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Äh, ja, ganz lustig. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:58, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Was heißt äh??? Also trifft es deinen Humor nicht so wirklich??? Verstehe ich, nicht jeder steht auf schwarzen Humor. E.B 00:59, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich sag doch, dass es lustig is. Aber es ist jetzt auch nicht sooo der Bringer, wenn du verstehst. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:03, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, schon klar. Morgen krieg ich übrigens ein Bild von mir hier rein. Aber n vernünftiges Exemplar, wo ick keinen Körper druntersetzen muss, damit es gut ausschaut. Bild:;-).gif E.B 01:05, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Cool ein Bild das ist doch wirklich klasse. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:05, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Force Commander In der Schlacht, die da in dem Film gezeigt wird, wird Dellis Tantor von einem Rebellen verwundet und sein Bruder befördert. Weißt du, wie die Schlacht heißt? Wo war die? E.B 16:49, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wat? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:22, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Besten Leute der 6. Gewinnspielrunde Da hat irgend so ein Witzbold die besten 4 der 6. Runde festgelegt. Das war doch nur normaler Vandalismus, oder? E.B 01:59, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ähm, das war Obi-Wan K., der vergessen hat, sich anzumelden. Übrigens - wer schreibt mir da? Ben Kenobi Admin 01:57, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Aber dann hat Kyle doch noch mit mir gleichgezogen und ist jetzt auch in 3 Runden unter den besten 4...MIST! Ich hoffe, ich gewinne trotzdem. He He Bild:;-).gif E.B 01:59, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Tja, das wird spannend! Ich hab auch grade mal durchgerechnet. Jedenfalls hätte ich kein Problem damit, mir den ersten Platz mit dir zu teilen. Na ja, wir werden sehen... MfG Kyle 16:24, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Damit hätte ich auch kein Problem. Aber das sind ja drei Bücher. Wird eines dann in der Mitte durchgetrennt? Bild:;-).gif E.B 19:34, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gibt es doch einfach mir. Bild:;-).gif. Liebe Grüße, --Asajj disku 19:36, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Eine Seite aus dem Buch wird jedem in der Jedipedia gesendet. Bild:;-).gif E.B 19:38, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitungszeitraum bei UC Bei der Vorlage UC steht, dass nach einem Monat Bearbeitungspause der Benutzer angeschrieben wird. Bei noch sehr unvollständigen dem Artikel LEGO Star Wars hat sich seit dem 15.6. nichts nennenswertes mahr getan... Ich habe Kit Fisto92 schon danach gefragt, ob er es lediglich vergessen hat, oder ob ich ihm helfen kann, aber er wollte es lieber selber machen. (er sagte auch, dass er zwischenzeitlich in Urlaub war...) Ich habe auch viele Interresante Informationen zu LEGO Star Wars und würde die gerne ergänzen, aber der Artikel ist ja UC.... Könntest du Kit Fisto92 mal vorsichtig fragen, ob er mal was schreibt oder den Artikel freigibt? Cody 13:28, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hm, da steht zwar 6. Juli, aber ich werde ihn mal darauf hinweisen. Ben Kenobi Admin 13:33, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, dass du ihn drau hingewiesen hast. In den Versionen sieht man, dass er den Zeitstempel geändert hat.Cody 13:46, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vorlagenänderung Sorry, hab ich nicht mehr gewusst. Nun Ben, Flora und Fauna wären bei der Planetenvorlage durchaus angebracht, da kann ich bei mehr als einem Planeten was hinzufügen. Da steht nur "Uhreinwohner" und das ist mir ehrlich gesagt eine zu weitläufige Umschreibung.E.B 01:37, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ähm, naja, da gibt es jedoch ein Problem: Wenn du wirklich Flora und Fauna einfügen willst, mag das bei Kashyyyk ja vielleicht noch einfach sein (z.B. Fauna: Shyracks, Kinraths, Tachs), stellt sich bei Tatooine aber als äußerst schwierig da (siehe Kategorie:Tiere von Tatooine). Deshalb sollten wir die Punkte aus der Box rauslassen und ausführlich im Fließtext behandeln. Einen Überblick kann und soll man bei den "Ureinwohnern" geben: Tusken, Jawas, Krayt-Drachen und Sarlacc. Alles klar? Ben Kenobi Admin 02:03, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Die Punkte könnten ja nur die "Haupttiere" wie diese Drachen und Bantas z.b aufzählen. Die Tabelle soll doch nur einen kurzen Einblick gewähren und deswegen wären diese Punkte doch ok? Komm schon, bitte... ;-) E.B 02:09, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Och, E.B, lass doch gut sein. Die Vorlage ist sowieso schon so lang... Nichts, was man nicht im Artikel erwähnen könnte. Ben Kenobi Admin 02:30, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Na schön. Jetzt bin ich abba gaaanz traaauuuuuriiiiiig!!! ;-P E.B 02:36, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::... Ben Kenobi Admin 02:37, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) GBK Rollenspiel Hallo Ben, Nun Gut, ehrlich gesagt kann ich euch auch durchaus verstehen das ihr mehr als genervt seid, aber die dinge die du zitiert hast sind monate her. allgemein habe ich (bis auf diese letzte wahl) keinerlei werbung in irgendeiner art und weise für das rollenspiel (hier) gemacht. wenn ein fandom artikel grundsätzlich keine chance hat zu gewinnen, weil euch die thematik nicht passt, solltet ihr das in den regeln vermerken. wie auch immer, reiten wir nicht auf alten kamelen rum..jeder sagt das die kommentare scheiße gelaufen sind, keiner ( oder besser gesagt, derjenige der mist gebaut hat) hat die courage sich dafür zu entschuldigen was mir eindeutig zeigt mit was für leuten ich hier eine vernünftige debatte starten wollte, eine debatte die auf ehrlichkeit und respekt aufgebaut ist und nicht mit voreingenommenen, überholten ansichten torpediert wird. ich wurde eines besseren belehrt, verspreche euch aber das ihr diesbezüglich nie wieder etwas von mir hören werdet. Periphalos 06:39, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Weißt du, der Ton macht die Musik. Falsche Anschuldigungen provozieren irgendwann eine entsprechende Reaktion, also solltest du dich nicht wundern. Aber du verstehst doch sicherlich, dass dein Artikel im Vergleich mit den anderen exzellenten ehrlich gesagt ganz schön abstinkt, oder? Aber gut, lassen wir das Thema ruhen und hoffen auf Besserung in Zukunft. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:59, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia beim WDR Surftipp Wie geil Leute, wir haben es bis ins Fernsehen gebracht. Ist doch Hammer. Wir haben Grund zum feiern. Wir können nach so viel Arbeit echt stolz auf uns sein. Ich sage euch was: Damit haben wir auf unserem Weg zur größten deutschen Star-Wars-Website einen riesengroßen Schritt gemacht.E.B 13:12, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Es war aber der WDR... Ben Kenobi Admin 13:13, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Upps, na ja, die Sender schau ich mir eh nie an... Bild:;-).gif E.B 13:18, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe da ne Mail hingeschickt. Vielleicht nehmen sie Kontakt auf!!! E.B 14:20, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Och EB... du musst net wieder alles in die Hand nehmen. Ich hatte zwar auch die Idee, jedoch wenn Little Ani ne mail schickt wo die Adresse schon "@jedipedia.de" ist, klingt dass gleich alles viel besser. Grade bei sowas muss man die zentralen Authoritäten mal machen lassen und es in einem offizielem Rahmen belassen. Ist zwar ne Wiki, jedoch sollte nich jeder Benutzer immer alles machen dürfen. --Modgamers 14:27, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ach nörgel doch bitte nicht. Das kann von offizieller Seite her genauso geschehen. Die Welt wird nunmal von Männern bestimmt, welche die Sachen in die Hand nehmen. Bild:;-).gif E.B 14:31, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Manchmal ist es besser, sich auf die Admins zu verlassen. Außerdem ist es ja nicht im Wiki sondern über das Wiki... Ben Kenobi Admin 14:32, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kann von offizieller Seite her ja immer noch geschehen, aber doppelt hällt besser. Da wollte ich euch mal was richtig gutes tun und das ist der Dank...sniff. E.B 14:36, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jetzt tu nicht wieder so, als ob du furchtbar traurig wärst. Bild:;-).gif Wir meinen doch nur, dass man sich etwas besser absprechen sollte. Ben Kenobi Admin 14:43, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ist ja schon klar. Ist doch nur Spaß. ;-P E.B 14:45, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bist ja bald'n richtiger Geistlicher, oder wie war das gleich nochmal? Auf Lehramt, oder? E.B 15:31, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Äh, ja, nur Lehramt. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:32, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jar Jar Binks Su'cuy! Kannst du mir sagen was mit Jar Jar nach Episode III passiert ist? Cody hatte nur Vermutungen. (Ich hoffe die Frage ist nun vernüftig) Bao-Dur 18:31, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nein, keine Ahnung. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:26, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bezieht sich das "NEIN" auf die Antwort oder auf meine Frage? Die nächste, hoffendlich vernüftige Frage: Panaka hat meines Wissen das Geheimniss von Anakin und Padme mit der Hochzeit an Palpatine weitergegeben. Stand er auf Palpatines Gehaltsliste? Bao-Dur 20:47, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Nein heißt, dass ichs nicht weiß. Wegen Panaka: Warum ist der hinterher wohl Moff geworden, hm? Ben Kenobi Admin 21:26, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schowidder dat Rollenspiel Wieso macht Periphalos die Diskussion über die Kandidatur weg? Glaubt er, er müsse die Sache vertuschen? E.B 21:00, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Mach sie einfach wieder hin E.B! Ich glaube das kann er nicht einfach machen! Er hat glaub ich mal eine Exelent Kanidur entfernt (von seinem RS) weil er kein bock mehr darauf hatte! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:03, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich bin etwas erboßt über ihn. Er verhält sich einfach nicht fair. Ich hab mir jetzt einige Sachen angesehen und zurückverfolgt und stelle fest, das da wirklich einiges von ihm nicht in Ordnung ist. Und sein Artikel hat den Status "Exzellent" wirklich nicht, wie ich neutral festgestellt habe. Ich bin mit der Wichtigkeit des Lemmatas nicht zufrieden und genauso wenig mit dem eigentlichen Artikel selber.E.B 21:10, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Mm, ja echt nicht Hokay was er da macht! Zum zweiten mal (so vern ich das mitbkommen habe) hat er jetzt schon Artikel einfach hier rein kopiert um so zu tun es sei von ihm! Echt schlimm un dann die Jedipedia fertig machen! Was hat sie ihm den getann? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:13, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vielleicht will er ja mit dem Kapitel endlich abschließen und will nun lernen Canon-Artikel zu schreiben. Bild:;-).gif Hoffentlich hab ich auch Recht... Ben Kenobi Admin 21:17, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das wollen wir mal hoffen!;) Übrigens der Artikel Githany war doch von dir geplant oder liege ich da falsch?:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:23, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) KotOR II Ich spiele derzeit KotOR II. Ich könnte einige Artikel darüber übernehmen, die Liste ist ja noch ziemlich leer. Ich spiele es, mehr oder weniger, parallel mit hell und dunkel, kann also beide Seiten beschreiben. Ich fange schon mal mit Chodo Habat an, der steht noch nicht auf der Liste. MfG - Cody 21:43, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ähm, der steht sehr wohl auf der Liste. Der is mir! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 22:01, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ach, übrigens: Trag doch bitte auf der Liste ein, welche Artikel du schreiben möchtest. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:04, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Die Liste sah so geordnet aus... naja, sorry... ich nehms UC raus... Ja ich trage mich auf der Liste ein. MfG - Cody 22:06, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich hatte die Liste drei mal durchgesehen... :::Kein Problem, ist bei den vielen Namen schnell passiert. Aber außer Chodo gibts ja noch sooooo viele andere tolle Charaktere (komischerweise muss man bei KotOR II immer mehr schreiben als bei I...). Und nicht vergessen: Bilder immer bei mir beantragen, Wookieepedia ist da pfui! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 22:10, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::So, ich habe mich erstmal für drei Artikel eingetragen: Adana, Nadaa und Azkul. Für die ersten beiden bräuchte ich dann Bilder. (Nar Shadda: Das entführte Kind und seine Mutter). MfG - Cody 22:37, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Kein Problem, schreib erstmal die Artikel und mach mir in der Zusammenfassung einen Vermerk, dass ich die Bilder hochladen soll. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:39, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Githany Bei dem Punkt über die Beziehungen, steht sowas wie -''könnte darauf zurückzuführen sein''- Manche Sachen im letzten Teil des Artikels erscheinen mir wie Vermutungen. Vermutungen haben in Kanon-Artikeln, wie du als Admin natürlich wissen solltest und denke ich auch tust, nichts zu suchen. Also warum steht da so was? E.B 22:54, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wenn ich einen Artikel über eine Person schreibe, haben Vermutungen in der Biografie nichts zu suchen. Auch außerhalb dieser ist das natürlich eine nicht ganz einfach Angelegenheit, sind in diesem Fall aber aus Rückschlüssen ihren Charakter betreffend durchaus erlaubt. Es ist ja auch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass da einer der Offiziellen wirklich was zu schreibt, weshalb wir uns darüber Gedanken machen müssen. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:57, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Also in so einer Art Analyse mit eigener Überschrift zu einem bestimmten Apekt sind Vermutungen durchaus erlaubt? E.B 23:05, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Solange sie im Rahmen der Persönlichkeit einer beschriebenen Figur ist, ja. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:08, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Archiv Gibt es einen speziellen Grund dafür, das ein Benutzer nicht selber entscheiden darf was in sein Archiv kommt und was nicht? ...Wenn eine Seite zu lang ist, wird ein Archiv angelegt, wozu die Vorlagen "Archiv" und "Abgeschlossene Diskussion" verwendet werden... Also Bitte..lasst es doch einfach gut sein, schon schlimm genug das einige hier keine Courage haben, aber jetzt auch noch Erbsenzählen...*pfff* Imperiale Grüße Periphalos 07:12, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das Rollenspiel ist aber nicht dein Artikel, also kannst du auch nicht entscheiden, was wohin kommt und sagen, das du es immer wieder dorthin verschieben wirst. E.B 07:25, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Schön das du mittlerweile nach so vielen Monaten weißt, dass Artikel die einmal geschrieben wurden, der Allgemeinheit der Jedipedia gehören und du kein Recht mehr hast, es als deins zu deklarieren. E.B 07:34, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Das mein bezieht sich wahrscheinlich eher auf die Tatsache das ich der ursprüngliche Autor bin. Davon mal ganz abgesehen -> "Ihr könnt eure Benutzer- und Diskussionsseiten frei gestalten oder auch wieder löschen, solange ihr keine verfassungsfeindlichen, oder nicht jugendfreien Inhalte verbreitet und niemanden beleidigt. Obwohl ihr eure Diskussionsseiten jederzeit leeren könnt, müsst ihr immer reagieren, wenn euch jemand auf einen Fehler bei der Benutzung der Jedipedia hinweist." :::Ich habe keinen Hinweis erhalten der besagt das ich meine Benutzerdiskussion nicht ins Archiv verschieben darf, außerdem nervt es ständig wenn man geärgert wird. Ihr macht euch doch einen Spaß daraus. :::Imperiale Grüße :::Periphalos 07:44, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich will dich nicht ärgern. Aber tust du nur so als wärst dus chwer von Begriff? Nochmal: Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, dass du der ursprüngliche Autor bist. Sobald du einen Beitrag abgespeichert hast, gehört er rechtlich der Allgemeinheit. Ist das jetzt endlich im letzten verdammten Winkel deiner Ohren angekommen? Beim Mand'alor jetzt langts. Die werden dich sperren, sie haben dich bereits gewarnt. Ist dir das klar??? E.B 07:48, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich bin natürlich nicht dumm..vielleicht frech und manchmal dreist. aber was bitte ist daran schlimm nach geltenen regeln zu handeln? das verstehe ich wirklich nicht, wenn ich die regeln falsch interpretiere, dann korrigier mich doch und erzähl mir nichts was ich schon weiß. als nächstes bestimmen die admins wohl wann ich abens zu hause sein muss...Periphalos 07:58, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Little Ani sagte, so gegen 8. Das hat er mit deiner Mutter abgesprochen. Die gehorcht ihm schon. Und wehe, wenn du zu spät kommst. Dann gibts wat von Muttis Kochlöffel auf die Fingerchen. E.B 08:20, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Konnt ich mir gerade nicht verkneifen. Sorry :-P Warte einfach, was Ben Kenobi zu den Gründen sagt, warum er das zurückgeholt hat. Aber du wirst Ärger kriegen, das steht fest! Das lassen dich die Admins nicht durchgehen. E.B 08:30, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: *Sithspucke! Jetzt ist aber mal gut. Periphalos du hast Recht, die Regeln besagen, dass du deine Benutzerseite und Diskussionsseite individuell gestalten darfst und alles umändern darfst. ABER die Diskussion zu dem Rollenspiel ist NICHT deine Benutzerseite noch deine Diskussionsseite. Die Kandidatur wurde abgebrochen, aber die spielt jetzt keine Rolle (Ich weiß ich hab die jetzt erwähnt, das Thema ist gegessen, aber mein nächster Satz bezieht sich darauf). Die Diskussion, in der das, was wir in den Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel geschrieben haben, hineinkopiert wurde, scheint dich wohl zu stören, da sie ein schlechtes Licht auf dein Rollenspiel wirft. Aber ganz egal ob es das tut oder ob es das nicht tut, die Diskussion wird erst dann ins Archiv verschoben, wenn weitere Punkte in der Artikeldiskussion folgen und die Übersichtlichkeit gefährdet ist. Desweiterne finde ich es nicht gerade angebracht, dass du weiterhin einen ungehobelten und unzivilizierten Ton anschlägst (damit will ich dich in keinster Weise beleidigen noch denuzieren, sondern lediglich an deine Vernunft und deinen Verstand, die du beide haben musst, da du sonst nicht in der Lage wärest ein RS wie es dein Artikel beschreibt aufzubauen und zu leiten) und dich hier über die Admins lustig machst. (korrigiere mich falls ich mich täusche) Aber auch du E.B verhälst dich in deinem letzten Kommentar nicht gerade vorbildlich, Little Ani so dahinein zu ziehen ist nicht lustig, auch wenns so gedacht war. Du unterstellst ihm damit Periphalos Mutter zu beherrschen, beleidigst Periphalos Mutter, sowie Periphalos unabsichtlich und trägst dazu bei, dass Periphalos bestimmt noch geladener wird. Ich bitte dich daher deine obige Aussage mit dem Befehl ... zu streichen und dich zu entschuldigen. Desweiteren verlange ich, dass diese Diskussion endlich ein Ende hat und wir wieder in Frieden und Harmonie unser Projekt fortführen können. Bitte tut worum ich euch gebeten habe und beendet diese Diskussion ein für alle mal. Mit freundlich (wenn auch etwas genervten) Grüßen Boba 08:40, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja sorry, ich war nach dem Editwar gerade nur auch etwas aufgebracht, da tut son bisschen spaßhafter Sarkasmus zum Dampf ablassen mal ganz gut. War nicht böse gemeint, nur um selber etwas runterzukommen. Aber ansonsten kann ich dazu nur sagen: Ben Kenobi hat das Recht dazu als Admin und ich verteidige nur seine letzten Taten, bevor er zurückkehrt. E.B 08:46, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das Fatale ist, das meine Mutter Weihnachten verstorben ist.aber egal, hab das nicht böse aufgefasst..will hier auch nicht mehr stänkern aber bitte können wir das ins archiv verschieben, eine ausnahme bitte..lasst mir wenigstens die chance. ich halte meinen mund und wir fangen bei 0 an, ok? ::um 8.00 Uhr? Heute ist Freitag, sagen wir 22.00 Uhr..ja? Periphalos 08:53, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Das gerade sollte nur Spaß sein und das mit dem Tod deiner Mutter wusste ich nicht. Sonst hätte ich den Scherz nicht gemacht. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du eine Ausnahme willst. Warum den bloß? Sag doch mal, warum du das hier auf biegen und brechen ins Archiv verschieben willst. Ist es wirklich die Sache mit dem schlechten Licht auf deinen Artikel? Es ist außerdem egal ob wir dir nun erlauben, das erneut zu verschieben oder nicht, denn nachher wird Ben (oder ein anderer Admin) sowieso eine Entscheidung fällen. Also abwarten und Tee trinken.E.B 08:57, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Nun..wie gesagt, ich habe viel Mist gebaut hier. War aufmüpfig und stellenweise dumm. Ich möchte einfach einen "Neuanfang", auch wenn das jetzt wirklich blöd klingt. Habe verstanden das mein Artikel nicht mehr zu Wahl gestellt werden muss. Jetzt möchte ich einfach nur meine Chance wahren. (Außerdem ob ich das jetzt verschiebe, oder in drei Wochen wenn dort mehr steht ist egal. ) P.S. Bin dir nicht böse bezüglich meiner Mutter -> kannst ja keine Gedanken lesen..du grober Kopfgeldjäger :-PPeriphalos 09:03, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Jetzt warte mal kurz bis ich was geschrieben habe. Boba 09:07, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Es ist schön, dass du einsiehst, dass du Mist gebaut hast Periphalos. Das dass alles so ausarten musste tut mir persönlich Leid. Nun wie ich schon in einem Kommentar sagte bzw. sagen wollte, meinen Kommentar aufgrund vieler Bearbeitungskonflikte in den Wind geschrieben habe, bekommt jder eine zweite Chance, da wirst du nicht ausgeschlossen von Periphalos. Wie E.B oben schon gesagt hat, wird ein Admin eine Entscheidung fällen, was mit der Diskussion passiert. Wenn irgendwann jemand auf deinen Artikel stößt und ihn interessant findet, wird er sicher nicht auf Grund der Dikussion von dem Spiel ablassen, falls doch, dann interessiert es ihn nicht wirklich. Und jetzt würde ich sagen, dass wir das Thema solange für beendet erklären, bis die Admins ihre Entscheidung gefällt haben. Boba 09:13, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Die Admins drehen doch jetzt schon am Rad. Die haben keinen Bock mehr, überhaupt noch etwas hiervon mitzubekommen. E.B 09:16, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sagt mal Leute, habt ihr am frühen Morgen nichts besseres zu tun, als meine Diskussionsseite vollzuschreiben? Steckt eure Energien lieber in Artikel, damit wir bald die 10.000 erreicht haben! Bild:;-).gif Zur Sache: Wenn ich der Meinung wäre, die Diskussion solle schon ins Archiv verschoben werden, hätte ich das sicherlich nicht rückgängig gemacht. Wie Boba schon geschrieben hat, bleibt dieser Unterpunkt solange in der Artikeldiskussion, bis die Übersichtlichkeit dort darunter leidet und wir uns entscheiden, ihn ins Archiv zu verschieben. Zu allem anderen werde ich jetzt nichts mehr sagen, nur möchte ich doch darum bitten, dass ihr euch alle an die Jediquette haltet. Du kannst deinen Neuanfang gerne haben, Periphalos, aber lass bitte endlich von dem RPG-Artikel und seiner Diskussion ab (solange es nichts Neues dazu gibt natürlich). Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 13:34, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST)